Il y auratil de la neige à noël?
by Kamala1
Summary: La petite étoile dorée s’élevait lentement dans les airs. Pour une personne venant de l’extérieur, cette vision aurait paru irréelle : voir ainsi des décorations de noël se placer toutes seules sur le sapin. Mais pour Lily Evans, c'était normal. OS


**Il y aura-t-il de la neige à Noël ?**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ici cités appartiennent à JKRowling

**Spoiler :** les sept tomes.

**Note **: j'ai un peu déliré sur les personnages de Madame Potter et Madame Rogue : elles risquent de ne pas être vraiment crédibles mais… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

xxx

La petite étoile dorée s'élevait lentement dans les airs. Pour une personne venant de l'extérieur, cette vision aurait paru irréelle : voir ainsi des décorations de noël se placer toutes seules sur le sapin. Mais pour Lily Evans, ça lui paraissait tout simplement normal, voire même banal. C'était de la magie, et c'était elle qui était en train de faire planer cet objet avec la baguette magique qu'elle avait eu pour son entrée à Poudlard, l'année de ses onze ans.

C'était sans cesse une joie de pouvoir utiliser de la magie, comme ça, librement, chez soi. Depuis qu'elle avait eu 17 ans l'année d'avant (le 30 Janvier 1977 pour être exact), Lily pouvait utiliser légalement la magie dans le monde des moldus, étant donné que chez les sorciers elle était considérée comme majeure.

L'étoile venait d'atteindre le sommet du sapin et un ruban doré vint le nouer contre l'arbre. Lily abaissa la baguette et contempla un instant son travail. Puis, poussant un soupir, elle alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Voilà à présent six mois qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, et elle éprouvait comme un vide en elle. Elle avait vécu dans cette école neuf mois par an, elle l'avait considérée comme une deuxième maison, et savoir que cette époque de sa vie était finie lui faisait de la peine. Elle aurait dû accepter ce poste d'assistante de professeur de potion que lui avait proposé Slughorn, au lieu d'insister pour continuer ses études à la faculté de magie de Londres.

Bien entendu, elle revoyait encore ses amies, du moins les plus proches. Mais quelque chose avait changé.

« - Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. » murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Puis, elle se força à rire et se leva pour se secouer un peu.

« - C'est bientôt Noël, enfin ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à déprimer ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, elle entendit comme un léger toc contre la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et découvrit un hibou qui attendait dehors, dans la neige, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Se dépêchant de lui ouvrir, Lily se jeta sur la lettre et déchira l'enveloppe. C'était sûrement Alice qui lui écrivait et l'invitait à passer Noël avec Frank et elle. Ou bien Melissa ? Ou Severina ? Noël en Irlande, qu'est-ce que ça serait beau !

Mais le carton d'invitation qui lui tomba entre les mains ne ressemblait en rien aux cartes personnalisées que lui envoyaient ses amis, et à première vue, ce n'était pas leur écriture. Il ressemblait plutôt à ses cartons un peu officiels que l'on envoyait aux gens pour les inviter à de grandes fêtes comme des mariages ou des baptêmes.

Lily, au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation (et d'appréhension) finit par se décider à lire ce qui était écrit sur la carte. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa le courrier. C'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait. Une invitation au bal de Noël organisé traditionnellement, chaque année, par la famille Potter. Elle allait s'en détourner quand elle vit un morceau de parchemin dépasser de l'enveloppe. Curieuse, elle s'en saisit.

« _Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes Lily… ou Evans, comme tu préfères. Toutes tes amies seront là, elles m'ont envoyé leur réponse il y a une heure. Il y aura aussi toute notre promotion de Gryffondor et quelques serdaigles, des Poufsouffles… et malheureusement, quelques uns de serpentard… je n'arrive pas à croire que mes parents aient pu en inviter._

_En tout cas viens ! On va bien s'amuser… comme au bon vieux temps !_

_James Potter. »_

James Potter… elle aurait voulu l'oublier. Durant sa septième année à Poudlard, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de celui qu'elle avait rejeté pendant six ans. Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux si avec sa foutue fierté, Lily n'avait pas décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle était persuadée que James n'était pas sérieux, qu'elle était comme un défi pour lui. Mais elle devait bien avouer que, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu pour la dernière fois sur le quai de Poudlard, son cœur s'était serré. Elle avait ensuite décidé de l'oublier, pour moins souffrir, persuadée que James et elle n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Et à présent, elle se retrouvait avec cette lettre entre les mains et tout semblait se bousculer dans sa tête. Elle décida alors de reposer le parchemin et d'aller se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait sûrement de bon conseil. Cependant, une fois allongée dans son lit, elle fut incapable de fermer l'œil. Les yeux fixés au plafond, elle réfléchissait.

Eustache, son cousin du même âge qu'elle, était parti finir ses études aux Etats Unis avec sa fiancée, Emma. La famille Evans au grand complet avait donc décidé de passer les fêtes de Noël là-bas. Seules Pétunia et elle s'étaient désistées. Pétunia était invitée dans la famille de son fiancé, Vernon Dursley. Lily, elle, avait décrété qu'elle avait trop de travail. Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'elle voulait profiter de son peu de temps libre pour revoir un peu ses amis, étant plongée dans ses grimoires depuis septembre. Pétunia, du bout des lèvres, lui avait proposé de la rejoindre chez les Dursley mais Lily avait décliné l'invitation, ce qui avait soulagé sa sœur d'un grand poids.

Enfermée dans son appartement depuis le début des vacances, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre le nez dehors, échangeant juste, à l'occasion, quelques lettres avec ses amies. Elle avait pourtant fait beaucoup de projets qu'elle avait abandonné petit à petit : passer voir Severina en Irlande, donner rendez-vous à Alice et Melissa au Chemin de Traverse ( où, en plus, elle habitait) … Elle avait même pensé à essayer de renouer des liens avec Severus Rogue, son ami d'enfance, mais l'idée qu'il se soit transformé en mangemort lui avait traversé l'esprit et elle avait décidé d'oublier.

Bref, en résumé, depuis une semaine elle était seule. Et si elle refusait de se rendre à cette soirée, elle le serait aussi pour Noël. C'était l'occasion de revoir ses amies comme elle le souhaitait et de faire un peu la fête pour le réveillon. Elle soupira et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Ca voulait aussi dire revoir les Maraudeurs, et donc Potter…

« - Soit je me décide à refaire face à Potter et au pire je l'ignore, soit je reste seule… quel est le mieux à ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle à son chat qui venait de s'installer à ses pieds.

Bien sûr, le félin ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire sa toilette. Mais il savait que de toute façon, quand Lily lui posait une question, c'était qu'elle en savait déjà la réponse.

« - Allez, j'y vais. » soupira la rousse. « Et advienne que pourra ! »

xxxx

Lily s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Son reflet émit un sifflement admiratif en guise d'encouragement. Pourtant, elle avait enfilé une robe de soirée qui datait du bal qui avait eu lieu lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, un simple collier avec un pendentif couleur émeraude assorti à ses yeux et à son ensemble, peu de maquillage, et elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres avec seulement quelques minuscules fleurs blanches disséminées dans ses boucles rousses. Avec un dernier soupir, elle enfila sa cape et sortit de son appartement.

Quelques heures auparavant, elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée avec ses amies qu'elle n'avait pas vues depuis longtemps. Puis il y avait aussi cette idée que toute l'ancienne promo de Poudlard serait là, ce serait donc comme au bon vieux temps. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne cessait d'échanger des lettres avec ses trois meilleures amies, faisant mains projets pour la fête. Mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se préparer, une boule d'angoisse avait commencé à se former dans sa gorge et elle ne cessait de s'intensifier en allant que le temps s'écoulait. En faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure, elle eut même un instant d'hésitation. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle descendit la cage d'escalier.

Une fois dehors, Lily se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa cape. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que la neige avait recommencé à tomber et qu'elle formait à présent une épaisse couche sur le sol, donnant au chemin de Traverse un aspect encore plus féerique. Elle se hâta vers le chaudron baveur, passa en coup de vent dans la taverne (non sans avoir salué le barman) et elle sortit de la rue commerçante sorcière de Londres. Après avoir vérifié au préalable qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu dans le secteur, Lily agita sa baguette magique. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le magicobus apparut devant elle.

« - Godric's Hollow, s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle en donnant les quelques pièces nécessaires au contrôleur.

Puis elle alla s'installer sur un des lits qui avait été disposé pour la nuit, refusant prudemment le chocolat chaud que lui proposait le contrôleur.

Après un trajet relativement agité, elle arriva enfin dans le village paisible de Godric's Hollow. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver la demeure des Potter : des indications ensorcelées pour échapper au regard des moldus avaient été placardées un peu partout sur les murs. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle eut quelques instants le souffle coupé. Des sapins majestueux avaient été plantés dans le jardin (et avaient sûrement été agrandis par la magie), et des milliers de fées multicolores s'éparpillaient sur les branches. Au centre, la bâtisse était illuminée par des centaines de bougies qui flottaient dans les airs (sûrement ensorcelées aussi pour ne pas s'éteindre). De dehors, on pouvait entendre la musique qui venait de l'intérieur, ainsi que des éclats de voix, de rire… la fête battait déjà son plein.

Lily dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur et, les mains moites, elle alla frapper à la porte. Peu de temps après, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris.

« - Lily Evans, quelle bonne surprise ! »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Bonjour, Sirius. » répondit-elle.

« - Entre. » ajouta le maraudeur. « Tout le monde est là. »

Lily allait demander si Melissa était arrivée (sachant que Melissa et lui étaient devenus assez proches durant leur septième année à Poudlard) mais Sirius s'était déjà tourné vers la pièce d'où venaient la musique et les bruits de conversation, et il se mit à hurler à pleins poumons :

« - Jamesie ! Viens voir qui est là ! »

Lily crut qu'elle allait s'étrangler. Décidément, Sirius Black ne changerait jamais ! La porte au fond du hall s'ouvrit, et un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux noisettes encerclés par des lunettes rondes fit son apparition. James Potter. Lily se sentit soudain très faible et crut même que ses jambes allaient défaillir. Il n'était toujours pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour et s'enfermer dans son appartement paisible, se plonger dans son lit douillet avec son chat à ses pieds. Mais le Potter en question se dirigeait déjà vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. La pauvre rousse se sentit fondre et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de rester plantée sur place.

« - Lily ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en lui posant une bise sur chaque joue (Lily étant bien trop pétrifiée pour amorcer le moindre geste de recul).

Elle devait avoir l'air un peu stupide, car elle entendit Sirius Black rire sous cape derrière elle.

« - Hum. » fit-elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Ca me fait aussi plaisir de te voir, heu… James. »

Si cela était encore possible, le sourire de James sembla encore plus s'élargir.

« - Viens, » dit-il en l'entraînant vers la salle d'où il était venu. « Tout le monde t'attend ! »

Elle eut à peine franchit la porte que trois personnes se jetèrent sur elle.

« - Lily ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! » crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

Oubliant momentanément le beau sourire de James Potter, Lily étreignit à son tour Severina, Melissa et Alice, trop heureuse de les revoir. Les trois jeunes filles l'entraînèrent à une table un peu plus loin, et Lily put observer la salle plus à loisir. C'était une pièce immense qui semblait, à cet instant, briller de mille feux. Des centaines d'étoiles dorées semblaient être incrustées dans les murs et au plafond, les tables rondes éparpillées un peu partout étaient tapissées de nappes dorées et le sol était recouvert d'un immense tapis argenté.

« - C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Severina, les yeux brillants.

Lily acquiesça puis, après avoir salué Franck Longdubat qui venait de rejoindre Alice, elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. En effet, il y avait beaucoup de têtes connues. Bien entendu, le groupe des Maraudeurs était là au grand complet, mais il y avait aussi des Poufsouffle comme Amos Diggory, des Serdaigle comme Ling Chang. Lily allait en conclure qu'aucun serpentard n'était présent quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la dernière personne qu'elle pensait rencontrer ici.

« - Rogue est ici ? » s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Ses trois amies qui étaient en pleine conversation se retournèrent vers elle.

« - Et oui. » répondit Alice. « On n'a pas très bien compris pourquoi. »

« - Apparemment James non plus. » intervint Franck. « Il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste quand il l'a vu. Je pense que ce sont ses parents qui l'ont invité. » Devant l'air inquiet de Lily, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a eu aucune bagarre ! Il se sont contentés de s'ignorer. »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était James Potter.

« - Lily, est-ce que je peux te présenter à mes parents ? »

Lily put entendre ses amies se mettre à pouffer derrière elle. On aurait dit que James Potter voulait l'épouser et la présenter au préalable à ses parents ! Bon d'accord, il lui avait couru après pendant six ans, mais ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble et puis… Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, James l'entraînait vers une femme à l'épaisse crinière rousse qui conversait avec une femme brune, à l'air un peu revêche, que Lily était persuadée de déjà avoir vu.

« - Maman. » interpella James, d'une voix enjouée. La femme rousse se retourna vers lui. Lily n'eut aucun mal à comprendre d'où venait la chevelure indisciplinée de James. « Je te présente Lily Evans. »

« - Enchantée. » fit Madame Potter avec un grand sourire en tendant la main à Lily. « Moi c'est Eléonore Potter. »

Lily prit la main d'Eléonore Potter et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« - Moi de même, Madame. » dit-elle, un peu gênée.

« - Lily est très douée en potion. » ajouta James, comme pour vanter les qualités de la jeune fille.

« - Douée en potion ? » répéta Eléonore et elle se retourna vers la femme brune qui se tenait près d'elle. « Vous avez entendu Eileen ? Vous qui avez gagné des prix en concours de potion, cela devrait vous intéresser. »

La femme, poliment, lui adressa ce qui semblait être l'ombre d'un sourire. En l'observant un peu plus, Lily eut en effet l'impression que ce visage lui était familier. Ce fut cependant la « Eileen » en question qui trouva la réponse en premier.

« - Votre nom est bien Evans ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Lily acquiesça, un peu perplexe.

« - Vous habitez près de Spinner's End ? »

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Non, ça ne pouvait quand même pas être…

« - Heu… oui… » répondit la jeune fille avec appréhension.

Eileen se retourna vers Madame Potter, un sourire un peu plus franc affiché au visage.

« - Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit aussi douée en potion car vous voyez, elle fréquente _mon_ fils depuis la plus tendre enfance ! » puis, s'adressant à nouveau à Lily : « Lily Evans, je suis heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer, j'ai _tellement_ entendu parlé de vous ! Mon fils va être content de vous revoir. »

Puis, avant que Lily n'ai pu l'en empêcher, elle se mit à interpeller un jeune homme qui était assis quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Severus ! Viens voir qui est là ! »

Lily ne fut pas la seule à perdre toutes ses couleurs : James, à côté d'elle semblait être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et Severus cherchait définitivement un moyen de s'échapper. Mais Eileen Rogue lui empoigna le bras et l'entraîna de force vers le groupe de Gryffondor.

« - Je vous présente mon fils. » dit-elle avec un sourire affable. « Il est très doué en potion lui aussi. » et regardant tour à tour Lily et Severus elle se mit à sourire d'un air exagérément niais. « Dire, qu'il n'y a pas encore longtemps, vous courriez tous les deux nus sur notre pelouse. »

Lily eut l'impression que James allait s'étrangler. Rogue, lui, ressemblant soudain à un mort vivant intervint d'une voix blanche.

« - Heu… Maman… on s'est connu à neuf ans, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'exhibait plus tout nus devant les voisins. Et il n'y a pas de pelouse chez nous. »

Eileen le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« - Oui, mais c'est une image mon chéri. »

Severus haussa un sourcil devant l'appellation « mon chéri. »

« - Ah bon ? » s'exclama Eléonore Potter, un sourire étrangement amusé scotché au visage. « Mais moi aussi j'ai _beaucoup_ entendu parler de Lily Evans ! Mon fils était dans sa classe durant toute sa scolarité, ils étaient _tous les deux_ à Gryffondor, dans la _même_ maison ! » puis, se tournant vers James, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Et tu lui courrais après, hein mon chéri ? » lui demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« - Heu… » bégaya James, mort de honte.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Eileen Rogue était revenue à la charge.

« - Oh oui ! Mon grand garçon aussi ! Quand il était petit, il passait même son temps à l'observer en cachette jusqu'au jour où il s'est décidé à lui parler… hein Sévichou ? » fit elle en caressant à son tour les cheveux de Rogue. Le pauvre garçon semblait être pris de nausées. « Puis ils sont devenus _inséparables_ ! »

Lily faillit faire remarquer que depuis que « Sévichou » l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe en cinquième année, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Mais un combat semblait s'être engagé entre les deux femmes et il semblait impossible d'intervenir.

« - Inséparables, oui… enfin à part quand elle était à Gryffondor avec _mon_ fils ! »

Les trois jeunes gens furent soudain oubliés et, impuissants, pétrifiés, ils assistèrent au spectacle le plus mortifiant de leur vie. Enfin, James soupira de soulagement quand un homme de haute stature, les cheveux coiffés impeccablement, et aux lunettes rondes intervint.

« - Eléonore, que se passe-t-il ? Oh, Eileen quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Aussitôt, la femme brune à l'air habituellement revêche, se vêtit d'un immense sourire et fit quasiment la révérence à l'homme qui se présentait devant elle.

« - Oh, moi de même, Edward. »

Au regard que lui jeta Eléonore Potter, Lily crut comprendre ce qui se passait et quelle était la cause de cette scène abominable.

« - Mon cher _mari_ » s'exclama Eléonore. « Où étais-tu donc passé ? »

« - Je n'étais pas parti très loin, Eléonore. » soupira Monsieur Potter. « J'accueillais juste les Prewett. »

Puis se tournant vers le groupe de jeunes il demanda :

« - Et bien, James, tu ne me présentes pas ? »

« - Heu Papa, voici Lily Evans, une amie de Gryffondor et Severus Rogue, un… heu… le fils de Eileen Rogue. Et je vous présente Edward Potter, mon père. »

Lily lui fit un « enchanté » poli et Severus un bref signe de tête, encore trop secoué par l'humiliation qu'il venait de vivre ('_encore pire que ce qu'il a dû vivre à Poudlard_' pensa Lily).

« - Et bien, enchanté. » répondit Edward Potter. « A présent, allez vous amuser avec les jeunes de votre âge… vous serez beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'ici… » ajouta-t-il en lançant à coup d'œil significatif vers Madame Potter et Madame Rogue qui conversaient à nouveau comme deux anciennes amies.

Alors que Severus courrait se réfugier dans un coin, à présent rouge de honte, James entraînait Lily vers un autre coin de la salle.

« - Complètement dingue ! » dit-il, une fois que ses parents furent hors de portée. « C'est donc avec cette femme que ma mère s'est battue pendant toutes ses années ! »

« - C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Lily.

« - Et bien mon père m'a raconté que pendant des années, ma mère s'était battue avec une autre femme car elles étaient toutes les deux amoureuses de lui. Elles ne cessaient d'entrer en compétition sur toutes les matières : en classe, en amour, en amitié, et même en sport ! Quand finalement mon père s'est marié avec ma mère, leur relation est étrangement devenue cordiale… mais il semblerait que ce ne soit qu'une façade. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'absurde de cette situation. James ne tarda pas à la suivre.

« - Qui aurait cru » dit-il « que leurs deux fils se battraient aussi pour la même fille… » il s'interrompit soudain, rouge de honte.

Lily, extrêmement gênée, préféra faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

« - Euh… tu veux visiter la maison ? » proposa James pour changer de sujet.

Lily accepta sans vraiment réfléchir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortis de la salle, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec James Potter. Pourtant, le jeune homme resta naturel, enjoué, comme il l'avait été depuis le début de la soirée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver de plus en plus sympathique. Longtemps, à Poudlard, Remus lui avait dit que James n'était pas tout à fait lui-même quand elle était dans les parages et qu'il faisait l'idiot pour attirer son attention.

« _Mais si tu le connaissais vraiment, »_ lui disait le lycanthrope, « _Tu verrais qu'il n'est pas la petite brute arrogante qu'il semble être_. »

La rousse avait refusé de l'écouter, persuadée que Remus était envoyé par James pour l'amadouer. Mais à présent qu'elle regardait James lui montrer la cuisine et plaisanter avec un elfe de maison, elle dut bien admettre que Lupin avait toujours eu raison.

« - Lily, je te présente Puffy. » dit James en lui montrant l'elfe.

La créature fit une telle révérence que sa tête toucha le sol.

« - Lily Evans, c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Bien qu'amusée par tant de cérémonie, Lily lui adressa un grand sourire.

« - Moi de même Puffy. »

James se pencha vers la petite créature et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puffy s'empressa d'acquiesça et courut chercher quelque chose dans le four. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tendait aux deux jeunes gens un plateau avec deux bonhommes de pain d'épice.

« - J'adore ça ! » s'exclama Lily en mordant dans le biscuit.

Puffy, ravi, observa un instant James et Lily dévorer leur bonhomme de pain d'épice puis retourna à ses fourneaux. Après avoir quitté la cuisine, James entraîna Lily dans un immense escalier en colimaçon. Il lui présenta les portraits des ancêtres de sa famille, racontant quelques anecdotes amusantes sur chacun, l'immense salle de bain dont les murs étaient entièrement faits de mosaïques, puis quelques chambres.

« - Là, c'est la chambre d'ami. » lui dit James en lui présentant une chambre relativement spacieuse, aux teintes douces : des murs peints en écru, un lit à baldaquin de la même couleur, un plancher de bois clair… « Si tu veux, tu pourras dormir ici cette nuit, je veux dire… puisque tu habites assez loin et comme tu risques de rentrer tard… »

« - C'est gentil. » le remercia Lily. « Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger. »

« - Mais tu ne nous déranges pas du tout ! » s'exclama James avec tant de véhémence qu'il en rougit.

Pour changer de sujet, il lui présenta une nouvelle chambre, entièrement tapissée de rouge et or, avec plusieurs affiches de joueurs de Quidditch sur les murs.

« - Je suppose que c'est ta chambre. » dit Lily, amusée.

James se gratta la tête, gêné.

« - Heu oui… la déco est un peu à refaire. »

Lily éclata de rire mais il mourut très vite dans sa gorge. Le silence se fit alors dans la pièce, et il était relativement pesant.

« _Ne me dites pas que je suis dans la chambre de James Potter seule à seule avec lui ?_ »

Ses pieds lui semblèrent tout à coup très intéressants. Elle entendit James s'éclaircir la gorge.

« - Je voulais te montrer quelque chose, en fait. » dit-il, l'air sérieux… trop sérieux.

Lily blêmit. Elle entendit James fouiller dans ce qui semblait être un tiroir et quelques instants plus tard il se tenait devant elle avec… un paquet cadeau.

« - C'est pour toi. » lui dit-il les joues roses. « Je préférais te l'offrir ici car les gars m'auraient encore charrié. »

Lily réprima un soupir de soulagement et accepta le cadeau avec plaisir. Puis elle sortit à son tour un paquet de son sac.

« - Tiens, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi… Mais ce n'est pas grand chose. »

« - Oh, mais il ne fallait pas ! » s'exclama James en s'empressant d'ouvrir le paquet.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, attendrie, devant un comportement aussi juvénile. Quand James eut découvert son cadeau, il éclata de rire.

« - Un vif d'or ! C'est vrai que j'ai perdu celui que j'avais à Poudlard… »

« - Regarde mieux. » fit Lily. « Ce n'est pas tout. »

Fronçant les sourcils, James observa la minuscule balle dorée plus attentivement et soudain il s'écria, les yeux brillant d'excitation :

« - Elle est dédicacée par l'attrapeur de mon équipe préférée !! »

« - Heu… oui » bredouilla Lily, mal à l'aise « Il faisait des dédicaces à la boutique de Quidditch du

Chemin de Traverse, alors comme je n'avais pas d'idée de cadeau… »

« - C'est génial ! » hurla presque James en l'étreignant.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

James se dépêcha de relâcher la jeune fille. S'évitant tous les deux du regard, James finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

« - Hum… tu veux ouvrir ton cadeau ? »

« - Ah… oui oui, bien sûr. »

Lily ouvrit délicatement son paquet et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. C'était un magnifique livre illustré, _L'art des potions à travers les âges_.

« - Il est… waho… » elle en restait sans voix. « Merci James. »

Lui adressant un grand sourire, elle posa une bise sur chacune des joues du jeune homme. Puis elle croisa son regard. Elle ne put en détacher les yeux. James semblait troublé. Elle devait l'être aussi car ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, et devenaient de plus en plus floues.

« - Lily… je… » murmura James.

Puis il recula d'un coup, et Lily baissa les yeux, le visage en feu.

« - On retourne avec les autres ? » finit-elle par dire, le regard toujours fixé sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

« - Oui, pourquoi pas ? » répondit James en prenant à nouveau un ton enjoué.

xxxx

Ca faisait bien longtemps que Lily n'avait pas autant ri et ne s'était pas autant amusée. Très vite Lily et ses amies s'étaient jointes aux Maradeurs, suivies par quelques autres jeunes gens. Ils avaient organisé des jeux, des animations, des concours de danses, de chants. James avait même fait l'effort, à la grande surprise de Lily, de proposer à Severus de les rejoindre mais le jeune homme avait refusé, préférant, visiblement, se morfondre sur sa chaise (au plus grand désespoir de sa mère car James prenait une longueur d'avance sur lui.)

Vers trois heures du matin, la fatigue avait fini par l'emporter et elle avait annoncé qu'elle devait partir. Alice et Franck en avaient profité pour la suivre, ainsi que Severina. Melissa, de son côté, semblait s'être encore plus rapprochée de Sirius et les filles préférèrent la laisser avec le jeune homme.

Lily était sortie de la demeure et se dirigeait vers le portail en dialoguant avec Alice et Franck (Severina étant à moitié endormie) lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. C'était James qui était en train de la rejoindre en courant. Elle ne vit pas Alice et Franck s'éloigner discrètement en entraînant Severina avec eux.

« - Lily. » fit-il, une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle. « On… on se reverra n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille, qui s'était posée des questions en le voyant ainsi la poursuivre, se détendit et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« - Bien sûr James. » lui dit-elle.

« - Tu peux venir quand tu veux. » reprit James.

« - Je n'y manquerai pas, et tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux, j'habite au Chemin de Traverse ».

Elle sortit rapidement un morceau de parchemin et écrivit son adresse à la hâte avant de le lui tendre. James le prit et resta un instant, immobile, à la fixer, le bout de papier en l'air.

« - A.. A bientôt alors… » finit-il par dire.

« - A bientôt James. » répondit Lily.

Et voyant que ses amis avaient disparu, elle se mit à courir après eux.

xxx

Deux ou trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette soirée. Le 25, Lily avait reçu un colis des Etats Unis qui contenait les cadeaux que lui envoyait la famille. Elle avait lu les cartes, avait ri en découvrant celles de ses cousins (cet Eustache alors !), et s'était extasiée en ouvrant ses cadeaux. L'après-midi elle avait retrouvé Melissa et Séverina à Florian Lafantôme autour d'une glace (ou plutôt d'un chocolat chaud). Reparlant de leur soirée, ses deux amies lui avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé avec James Potter.

« - Comment ça ? Vous avez bien vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Nos relations sont plus amicales, c'est tout. »

« - Oui mais à un moment vous êtes partis tous les deux et vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble… »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ce que vous pouvez être puériles, les filles ! James me faisait visiter la maison, je n'y suis jamais allée ! Et il m'a offert son cadeau. C'est tout. »

« - C'est tout ? » répétèrent-elles en chœur.

« - Oui. » répondit Lily, exaspérée.

« - Mais. » hésita Melissa. « Il t'aime toujours n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Il ne t'a pas lâchée une seule fois du regard. » fit remarquer Séverina.

« - Et toi, Lily, tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? » insista Melissa.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette soirée l'avait vraiment troublée, et elle savait bien qu'elle devait toujours ressentir quelque chose pour lui… mais il était hors de question qu'elle en parle à ses amies (_elles ne me laisseront plus en paix après…_).

Dans la soirée elle avait reçu une lettre de la part d'Alice et Franck qui l'invitaient pour le Nouvel an « _en comité restreint_ ». Alice avait ajouté que pour l'instant seules Melissa, Severina et elle étaient invitées. Lily n'avait pas hésité à répondre puis s'était remise au travail. Le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. A chaque fois qu'elle se penchait dans ses manuels, l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés revenait la hanter.

A bout de nerf, elle avait fini par abandonner et s'était dit qu'elle réussirait sûrement à travailler après la fête du nouvel an. Elle passait donc ses journées à lire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher, de temps à autre de lancer un regard par la fenêtre dans l'attente d'un hibou… ou de guetter la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Mais aucune nouvelle ne vint. Le matin du 31 Décembre, elle dû bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle était à nouveau amoureuse de James Potter.

Ca devait être, visiblement, irrémédiable et ça la rendait malade. Ca la rendait malade de l'aimer lui, et pas un autre, et surtout de ne pas recevoir de ses nouvelles le jour où, justement, elle le souhaitait. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. James Potter aussi avait autre chose à faire, il avait du travail… il avait quand même commencé une formation pour devenir auror !

Elle passa à nouveau une journée tranquille, installée confortablement sur son fauteuil, le chat sur les genoux, un livre à la main. Vers six heures et demi du soir elle commença à se préparer pour se rendre chez Alice et Franck. Comme ils étaient en petit comité, elle opta pour une tenue et une toilette simple. C'est au moment où elle allait sortir que la sonnette retentit. Etonnée, elle alla ouvrir.

C'était James.

« - Bonjour. » fit-il.

« - Boujour. » répondit Lily, un peu abasourdie.

« - Tu allais sortir à ce que je vois. » remarqua le jeune homme.

Lily crut reconnaître une once de déception dans sa voix, mais elle se dit que c'était peut-être elle qui espérait plus qu'autre chose. Regardant sa montre, elle secoua la tête.

« - Oui, mais je suis en avance. » dit-elle, son cœur se mettant à battre à toute allure. « Tu peux entrer si tu veux. »

Timidement, James entra.

« - Désolée, mon appartement est un peu modeste… je compte m'en acheter un plus grand quand je gagnerai un peu de sous. » dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Mais James la rassura d'un sourire.

« - Ton sapin est très beau. »

« - Merci. »

Il s'observèrent un instant, tous les deux plantés à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, à côté de la porte d'entrée.

« - Assieds toi. » lui dit Lily en lui indiquant le fauteuil et en enlevant le chat qui râla au passage.

James obtempéra. Lily attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

Ils s'observèrent un instant un silence, mal à l'aise. James semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, s'agitait sur son fauteuil, changeait de position…

« - Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » lui demanda Lily qui ne supportait plus ce silence.

« - Non, pas vraiment. Sirius a visiblement une petite copine, Peter est dans sa famille, et Remus, ce matin, ne s'était pas encore décidé pour organiser quelque chose donc… Et toi ? »

« - Je suis invitée par Franck et Alice. »

« - Oh… »

Le silence menaçait de tomber à nouveau. Lily allait proposer à James de l'accompagner quand celui-ci, soudain, se leva.

« - Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. » dit-il d'une traite.

Lily en eut le souffle coupé et se sentit incapable de bouger de sa chaise.

« - Depuis cette fameuse soirée de Noël, je… j'ai passé un moment merveilleux auprès de toi, ça faisait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi léger. »

Lily émit un son qui ressemblait plus au cri d'un bébé souris caché sous le ventre de sa mère qu'à autre chose.

« - Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, Lily, je… j'ai essayé pourtant mais c'est impossible. »

Etait-il bien en train de faire ce à quoi elle pensait ?

« - Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Lily. Et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, je veux que tu saches que, pour moi, tu seras toujours la seule. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. James, l'air angoissé, attendait une réponse. Lily essaya de se lever de sa chaise mais ses jambes défaillirent et elle retomba en position assise, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le jeune homme interpréta son mutisme comme un refus et recula lentement jusqu'à la porte.

« - Désolé Lily. Je n'aurais pas dû. » dit-il et elle crut l'entendre dire dans un souffle « J'ai tout gâché. »

Puis il fit demi tour et sortit de l'appartement. D'un coup, Lily retomba sur terre et, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes, elle courut à la poursuite de James. Elle le retrouva dans la rue, en bas de chez elle.

« - James ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, l'air triste.

« - Accompagne-moi chez Franck et Alice. » dit-elle, haletante.

James secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

« - Lily, écoute, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je préfère être seul. »

« - Mais moi je ne veux pas ! » cria soudain Lily. « Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi, et ce pour toujours ! »

Elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré sur le coup mais le message était tout de même là. Quoique… il n'était peut-être pas vraiment clair car James, l'air confus, fronçait les sourcils. Lily se rapprocha de lui.

« - Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé que cette soirée était merveilleuse ! Depuis, je n'arrive même plus à travailler tellement je pense à toi ! Chaque lettre que je reçois, j'espère qu'elle vient de toi, chaque fois qu'on sonne à ma porte, j'espère que c'est toi. Je… je crois… Il semblerait bien… que… visiblement… enfin tu vois quoi ? »

« - Que quoi ? » demanda James qui, en allant que Lily parlait, retrouvait peu à peu le sourire.

« - Que je t'aime… » murmura Lily. Et à sa plus grande horreur, elle se mit à rosir comme une adolescente de treize ans.

Aussitôt deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et Lily enfouit son visage dans le pull de James, encore tremblante à cause de sa déclaration.

« - Ca veut dire que tu viens avec moi ce soir ? » demanda Lily.

« - Oui. »

« - Ca veut dire que tu restes ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Ca veut dire que, là, maintenant, tu vas m'embrasser ? »

« - Oui. »

Lily leva son visage vers James et le jeune homme, hésitant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des flocons de neige se mirent tomber, mais aucun des deux ne les sentit. Un groupe de jeunes les applaudit et les siffla un peu plus loin, mais aucune des deux ne les entendit. Le temps, pour eux deux semblait s'être arrêté. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lily s'aperçut que James en tremblait de bonheur. Comment avait-elle pu un seul instant douter de sa franchise ? Heureuse, elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

Ce Noël-là, il y eut de la neige, des chocolats, des crises de foie, des cadeaux, le père Noël, les rennes, les lutins, Eileen Rogue perdit une nouvelle fois contre Eléonore Potter, Sirius et Remus (en plus de James) vinrent squatter chez Franck et Alice pour le nouvel an (Sirius car il sortait à présent avec Melissa et Remus car il s'ennuyait), et surtout, surtout… James et Lily se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus jamais.

Fin.


End file.
